Aurora Dream - Episode 16
"Neko-chi's Trials" is the sixteenth episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis After expressing concern for Mion, Neko-chi and she get into a fight. She attempts to make amends while trying to show her that she cares about her. '' Summary Neko-chi observes Mion's training, with her full attention on her batopon as it sways back and fourth. She attempts to tackle it when Mion tosses it into the air- only to catch it a moment later and send her to the floor. Despite this she compliments Mion and fetches her a drink and towel as her phone begins to ring. Mion answers and speaks to her father, who is calling to inform her that they won't be back in time to see her perform. She claims it's fine before hanging up to resume training, but when Neko-chi gets distracted by her batopon again she smacks right into it, causing Mion to all to the floor. She insists she's fine as Neko-chi fetches a first aid kit. Later, Aira and Rizumu train as Rabi-chi and Bea-chi watch impressed. They are happy they have improved suddenly and the girls decide to show her their brand new Prism Watches. It's said that by wearing one, the users dreams will come true, and they can add beneficial deco pieces to it as well. Since wearing them they have been having great luck; Hibiki flirted with Rizumu earlier, and Aira was given a bunch of sweets from those in her neighborhood, and her mom got her new clothes. They also did well on their test and found some missing items. They quiet down as Mion returns to resume training but Neko-chi suggests she take a break. Mion claims she doesn't need one until Neko-chi stops her to point out that lately she has been struggling. The girls don't seem to understand though, and she points out that Mion's jump was off- much to her surprise. Mion assures her that it will be perfected in time for her performance though, but this makes Neko-chi worry about her professionalism, resulting in Mion storming off. Rabi-chi can't resist mocking Mion -much to the others concern she was being mean- when Neko-chi stops them to explain that because she's surrounded by a bunch of grown ups and has been independent for so long she was forced to act grown up as well. She learned many things on hr own and needs to overcome her problems this way; but she also believes Mion would like to have others she can depend on. She goes on to mention that her parents won't be coming to see her perform and she wants to be supportive, but she isn't sure how. To everyone's shock they look on to realize Mion heard the discussion, having returned for her forgotten bag. She angrily insults Neko-chi's credit as a manager for invading her privacy and storms out of the room again. Neko-chi is sadly left behind, and later that evening she is shown to still be in mourning when Aira and Rizumu find her. In hopes of mending their relationship and help support mion, they decide to purchase a Prism Watch for her. The next day the girls approach her with their gift and anxiously explain their decision. She refuses to accept it and walks off, causing them to trail behind her and try again. This time Mion tells them to mind their own business, and frustrated, Rizumu confronts her until Mion explains that she has no reason to trust a lucky charm when she's been fine on her own up until this point. Before they can say anything else, the girls are surprised when the Harune family show up to survey the oher Cake Shops in town to see what they've been up to lately after trying some items Aira brought up the other day. Aira chews them out because they didn't wait for her, so she decides to tag along with them. She invites Rizumu, who eagerly accepts, but before she can ask Mion to join them she turns to find she's already left. Walking away, Mion thinks about how childish the girls were. She doesn't notice Neko-chi observing her before she goes to talk to Penguin-sensei and ask him for help. He agrees to lend a hand, but rather than help her with her trouble, he spends their "lesson" having her massage him. He takes off after calling for Yamada to come and get him, causing her to tell him off after she reminds him that he didn't help her. He claims he did though, pointing out that he and Yamada are always together. She begins to think about this as they leave to discuss dinner. That evening, Mion has just finished training when she gets another call. She takes out her cellphone and is surprised to hear it's her father again, saying that they might be able to come after all. Mion assures him not to force himself if he's unable to though, attempting to hide her delight before they end the call. She feels better and anticipates Neko-chi's return with her towel, but it dons on her that she isn't there. Soon the Prism Show arrives. Aira and Rizumu go out to perform while Mion practices her batopon throwing, only for her turn to arrive. She continues to refuse taking their Prism Watches at the girls request and seems somewhat unsure of herself, saying that the charms won't help her and as someone alone that is the only way to overcome her problems. Suddenly, Neko-chi appears holding a charm. She tells Mion that she will be fine because even if she thinks she is alone, she really isn't. She's had all of them cheering her own this entire time and she's ready to lend a hand. To show how much they care about her, Aira and Mion wrap their Prism Watches around her wrist and Mion walks past them in an attempt to cover her happiness, somewhat flustered by the kind gesture. She tells them to mind their own business as she leaves, and she starts her performance. She then performs the Prism Jumps ''Throbbing Memory Leaf and Golden Star Magic. Later that day, Aira and Rizumu head home when Mion returns to give them back their Prism Watches and claims that because of her aura being infused within them, they will probably perform better in several fields now. Rizumu is annoyed but Aira fawns over hers as Mion teasingly points out that even Rizumu's love luck will go up. It's then she gets another call from her Father, and it turns out they were delayed again, causing Neko-chi to worry about her until Mion tells him that she will be okay. She remains strong because of her troublesome friends, who need a lot of help. Before the girls can say or do anything she grabs Neko-chi and they walk off. Prism Stone Shop Before Anime The girls watch game videos of dancing and movement until Coach Jubi arrives. She has come to teach them the Pretty Punch, which involves raising the arm straight into the air, then raising the opposite leg. She advises them to keep it smooth, then shows the girls how to connect the pom pom to transform the batopon into its baton form. To see that they have learned, she has music play and the girls put everything together. As they review it a few times, Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi take place of the girls and begin the episode. After Anime Reina, Mia, and Karin decide to practice their Jazz dance. As the music begins to play, the girls discuss the multiple different types of Jazz dancing and singing, then compare it to ballet in that it is important to lift the body in movement. As the girls do this, Rabi-chi, Bea-chi, and Neko-chi check their ranking to see that it has gone up a little. Characters in Order of Appearance *Aira Harune *Mion Takamine *Rizumu Amamiya *Jun Takigawa *Kyoko Asechi *Yamao Yamada *Penguin-sensei *Bea-chi *Rabi-chi *Neko-chi Trivia Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 16/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aurora Dream